Glavna strana
thumb|400px * Rase * Lokacije * Karakteri * Creatures * Artifacts * Hronologija * Summary Once upon a time, the God of Creation created the world. A world filled with countless islands -- the "sky world" we live in today. In this world, life was born on the islands, and despite being small, they grew up healthy. But eventually, these little life forms rebelled against the God. Their rebellion tore the God into two. One God had the power of "destruction and regeneration," and the other had the power of "creation." But the "God of Creation" disappeared off toward the end of the sky. The other God remained in the sky world, and so the sky world underwent "destruction and regeneration" over and over until the present day… The "God of Creation" could produce things from nothing, but as it could not destroy anything, it ended up creating a stagnant world. Nalhegrande Skydome *Počinjemo u okolini kraljevstva Irestill , u vladavini kralja Alster Konora. Jedno od tri preostale kraljevine koje nisu ušle pod barjak novoosnovane imperije Heolborg. *Rase su se kroz istoriju već davno izmešale iako i dalje najveći broj su i dalje ljudi. Postoje zajednice istih rasa ali nije prenaglašeno u Irestilu. Sem prirodnog afiniteta kod ljudi ka svim profesijama, ostale rase imaju nesto naglašenije sposobnosti, i cak nešto natprirodnih. *Natprirodna postojanja, magija i entiteti nisu toliko poznati i pristupačni svetu. Većinski su svedeni na legende i nešto sa čime se bave visoki arkanisti iz buržoazije koji jedino mogu priuštiti magiska učenja koja su opstala, obuhvatajuci uglavnom ritualističku magiju i kreaciju magiskih sprava, što odnosi jako veliki ulog u studije. Svaka imućnija porodica uglavnom dvornjana ima samo jednog clana porodice poslatog na takve studije koje počinju od pete godine. Svaku pojavu sem prirodnih sposobnosti koje su rase sačuvale u primeni natrpirodnih moći koje se prikazu da se mogu manifestovati bez ritualnog učinka markiraju kao demonski pakt. Većina takvih slucajeva se završava eliminacijom osobe koja je dosla do takve moći, večnim zarobljeništvom ili pak u retkim slučajevima ubačene u tajne službe moćnika. *Uticaj proširivanja Heolborg kraljevine u imperiju u poslednjih 20 godina je ograničilo kretanje naroda između kraljestva, trgovina se svela između preostala tri, no i tu su zahladili odnosi uvek u strepnji ko od njih će prvi početi da sarađuje sa imperijom. Poslednje uznemirujuće vesti koje je imperija uputila ostalim kraljevinama je rušenje dosadašnjeg verovanja da ovaj svet ima granicu preko koje je se ne moze preci, i da je to realm bogova. Izneti dokazi uz pomoć novonapravljenih cepelina u okviru imperije. Takođe pozivaju na saradnju na razne ekspedicije za sve odvazne i radoznale da upozanju više ovaj svet. *Tehnologija u svetu je u raznim nivoima. Postoje razne vrste musketa i kubura, ali Xan kraljestvo drži formulu za barut. Pokušaji magiske replikacije su se pokazali suvise zahtevni i veći je bio gubitak nego prihod. Početak clockwork principa postoji u imućnijim mestima, pogotovo imperiji koja je razvila i tehnologiju za izgradnju cepelina na kojoj se najviše ulaže. Najveći gradovi poseduju sisteme kanlaizacije, i razne vrste dovoda. *Kohazel je startna tačka za vaše likove, mali gradić koji je dosta zastranjen bio od desavanja van granica kraljevine u podnožju jednog planinskog venca. Za razliku od pregršt izgubljene istorije koje je odnelo vreme, starešine Kohazela su generacijski prenosili priče koje je nedavni imperiski iskaz samo potvrđivao. Van granica ovog “ostrva” na nebu je ostatak arhipelaga nastalog u sudaru kreatora. __FORSIRANISADRŽAJ__ Kategorija:Rase Kategorija:Lokacije Kategorija:Karakteri Kategorija:Chronology Kategorija:Summary Kategorija:Artifacts Kategorija:Cretures